


【陈立农x赖冠霖】逐月

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	【陈立农x赖冠霖】逐月

00  
陈立农有时候想，这样隔着一片海，两个国家，从未见过面的喜欢是否真的叫做爱情。

他与一门相隔的那人追逐了3年，隔着镜头与屏幕看了3年，现在终于等到一次见面。  
攥紧的手机嗡嗡震了两下，屏幕亮起来，是那人回了个“在”。

他抬手笃笃的敲了三下门，沉重的声响鼓动着心脏。  
对方是否也和他一样，日复一日的数着时间，拼尽梦想，有没有在等待和思念中生出疲倦。  
这个想法在他脑海深处生出繁复的根系，在等待的每一天里野蛮生长，让他理之不清也挥之不去。  
但是当他打开门，看见里面趴在桌子上的橙色脑袋时，身体里的欢喜苏醒过来顷刻间便卷起海啸。拍打在心房的甜蜜浪潮让他胸腔一窒，面上的目光却变得温和。

原来，所有的等待，都值得。

舌头在下牙和上牙各碰触一次，他听到自己口中传出那两个在唇齿间无数次打磨的字眼。  
"冠霖？“

 

01  
陈立农第一次知道赖冠霖的时候，是刚刚放学和同学吃饭。店家的电视里播放着最近的娱乐新闻，嘈杂的环境里连声音也听不清，只能从模糊的画面认出正在播的是韩国当时最火的produce101。

陈立农盯着电视，画面正好播到男子汉B组的公演。镜头前的男孩子眼神穿透屏幕看过来，陈立农的手一抖，筷子险些掉到地上。电视上舞步有些僵硬的那个人，口中虽唱着不甚熟练的rap，man帅有型却都符合他眼高于顶的审美。  
陈立农一边张口往嘴里送着面条，一边目不转睛的盯着电视，滑溜溜的面条怎么都塞不到嘴里。几番尝试过后，陈立农放下筷子，干脆专心致志的对着电视里的男孩子发起呆。

陈立农的目光随着屏幕上的身影移动着，总觉得与他在哪里见过。  
身边的同学热切的给他科普这是新晋台湾之光赖冠霖，现在节目里已经进了前35，赌一顿晚饭肯定能出道。  
怪不得……陈立农皱着眉想了一会，我好像见过他。

身边同学扑哧一声笑出来，夸张到几粒米被喷到桌上，陈立农嫌弃的挪了挪凳子。那人一把将他拽回来揶揄的怼怼他肩膀。人家从小就在台北，去年10月份就去韩国了，你国中毕业才从高雄过来，三个月在大街上偶遇都不够，热度蹭的也太远了吧。  
陈立农撇了对方一眼，我要他的热度能干嘛啦  
再回过神去看电视，赖冠霖的镜头早就换成了其他练习生。陈立农再想仔细辨别一番却也不好再叫老闆退回去，只兴致缺缺的低下头。  
碗里的面还没动几口，他却想早点回家了。

 

从来不看无聊综艺的陈立农不知着了什么迷，produce101吸引了他一个一米八几大男生的全部注意力，同学笑他仿佛怀揣少女心，竟然一集不落的蹲直播。陈立农心里翻了个白眼，你们知道什么，我这是在研究节目套路。

可他确实是这样的。  
只不过是想看那个男孩子。  
一集一集的蹲直播，一帧一帧的反复播放，不过都是因为看到那个叫做赖冠霖的人。  
赖冠霖让他想起以前碰见过的一个男孩，时间也许并没过很久，可是记忆却模糊了。  
他只记得有个软绵绵的声音问他，

你唱歌那么好听，有没有想过去当明星呀？

赖冠霖的一颦一笑一字一句陈立农都翻来覆去的看，可是眼前鲜活却清冷的赖冠霖与脑海里的那个声音相去甚远。  
那，这熟悉感又从何而来？

 

陈立农第一次见到赖冠霖是在wanna one的粉丝见面会。  
他走在去往台大体育馆的路上，身旁也大多是赶去见面会的女孩子，这让在她们当中突兀的高出来的陈立农倍感尴尬。在台湾，十月也仍然毒辣的炎阳几乎将柏油马路晒化，新鲜的沥青味道让陈立农意识到这是一个连想要看海都要颇费周章的地方。

在台北上学的日子忙碌又麻木，上着文化课的同时也要演戏，陈立农渐渐的适应了这样的生活，安然的打工上学的生活中生出一丝安逸。日复一日的平凡中，赖冠霖的出现让他重新找到了动力，守着直播看他掉到20的时候，陈立农怏怏不乐，赖冠霖出道的时候，陈立农宛如自己实现了愿望般感同身受的流泪。  
记忆中那句问他梦想的话语重新在脑海里清晰起来。

想着这便是那个怀揣梦想的男孩生活过的地方，然后那个男孩带着梦想去了韩国。  
陈立农曾在无人的走廊里熟练的比划着나야나，心里却偶尔会想起现在的那个男孩有没有像赖冠霖一样实现愿望。

而今天，自己终于能够见到没有屏幕阻隔的赖冠霖，尽管离得那样远。  
赖冠霖站在最边角处，只是站着，却能成为相框里最好的风景。舞台上的他除了歌舞便沉默寡言，安静的站在一边偶尔微笑。聚光灯在他的周身氤氲成一片柔和的光圈，却让他兀自成了一个闪光的亮点。 

见面会接近尾声。陈立农在心里默默许愿，赖冠霖你看我一眼。仿佛他一直看着，对方就能感知到他隔着人山人海看过来。  
然而那个在舞台上做最后谢幕的人突然向自己的方向望过来的时候，陈立农仍然倒吸了一口气。他平复着自己翻涌的心情，这样安慰自己----坐的这么远，赖冠霖应该看不到的。  
可是他还是竭尽全力挥动自己手中的荧光棒，仿佛这样就可以离他更近一些。

粉丝的三大错觉其中之一，你的爱豆在看着你。  
赖冠霖的目光朝向自己，或许他是在看自己周围的其他人，又或许他只是单纯的在凝望远方。  
反正当陈立农错误的认为他们目光对上的那一刹那，记忆的碎片终于拼接起来，陈立农脑海里终于浮现出一个瘦高男孩的模样，与舞台上的那个身影重合。  
他想起，自己国中时候在夜市里卖冰淇淋的某一天，确实是见过赖冠霖的。

 

02  
高雄的热氤氲着湿气包裹住身体，清爽的风吹过却又留下粘腻的触感。  
国中生这个时候都患了一种叫做中二的病，而赖冠霖却正在因为现实的人生道路而认真烦恼。高雄的夜市比台北热闹更多，赖冠霖吃完嘴里最后一口带着海风味道的小吃，随着人流漫无目的向前走，即使一个人横跨台湾跑来高雄看海散心也仍然感到惆怅。

说到底，不过是很多人都会有的两难选择。去韩国当练习生出道还是继续学业过完普通的一生，赖冠霖想着心事，耳边忽而掠过一片歌声。抬头正望见一个冰淇淋小摊，里面有个年龄相仿的男孩子在唱歌。  
他唱的是韦礼安的女孩。

歌声好听，唱歌的人长得也好看。  
赖冠霖想着也许这个男孩子有个很可爱的女朋友，所以才可以唱的这样的宠溺。  
一直站在摊前不想离开，陈立农回过头就发现他站在那里。  
“你好，要买冰吗。“

卖冰的男孩子笑的也好可爱。  
赖冠霖好像偷窥被发现，惊慌失措的红了脸又觉丢人，

“那给我一只巧克力的吧”  
“你很会挑诶，巧克力真的很好吃哦“

赖冠霖站在店铺前小口舔着冰淇淋，心里还在翻来覆去的想着自己的将来。陈立农又开始唱歌，带着磁性的嗓音时不时的钻进赖冠霖的耳朵里，赖冠霖不自觉就被陈立农带走了思绪。  
看着面前欢快唱着歌的男孩子，不经过大脑的话脱口而出，

“你有没有想过当歌手啊“  
“啊？“

“不是不是……是刚刚听你唱歌很好听，就……“想不出任何美妙的形容词，赖冠霖脑子里只干巴巴的浮现两个字叫做好听，“是真的很好听……抱歉 “  
说话声音越来越小，赖冠霖欲盖弥彰的舔了一口冰淇淋堵住了自己的嘴。

“我没有想过诶“

觉得不可能会听到回答的赖冠霖飞快的抬头，看见卖冰淇淋的男孩歪着头有点苦恼的笑。  
似是从他蹙眉的表情里找到了共鸣，赖冠霖嘴上还沾着一圈巧克力，心里的烦恼已经一句一句全都跑出来。

冰淇淋摊这会恰好没人光顾，陈立农手上整理着，却也乐得听故事。  
故事不长，从暴露出生地的自我介绍，到家人朋友全部反对自己登上舞台的梦想，刚好够赖冠霖吃完整个冰淇淋。

“你现在最想要做的事情，别人阻止你你就要放弃了吗？“柜台前忙碌的那双手停下来，男孩子转过头认真的看着自己，“你才上国中诶，难道不就应该趁着现在年轻才可以去拼一下？“

“最重要的时间，一直以来不都是现在吗？“  
“现在？“

现在。  
现在人声鼎沸的高雄夜市，现在站在冰淇淋摊位前的他，现在正弯起眼睛看着自己的男孩子。  
赖冠霖沉寂的心湖里照进了一束光，溅起的水花折射出一道七彩光芒，让他的世界突然生出了五彩缤纷的鲜活。

虽然是素不相识的人，虽然第一次见面，虽然对方不了解自己。  
可是有时候，自己已经坚定了的信念，总还是需要有那么一个别人来亲口告诉他，要把握现在，要追逐梦想。  
赖冠霖露出了一个久违的笑，挑起的嘴角让牙龈都跟着抛头露面。

“那你呢，你应该很喜欢唱歌吧，有没有想要唱给更多人？“  
“我……我没有想过“  
“你也一起吧！你唱歌那么好听，我们说不定将来会在舞台上见面呢“  
“诶？“  
“试试嘛，就这样说定了！赖冠霖会成为明星的，你也会成为歌手的！我们都要站在舞台上啊！“

像是真的得到了什么天助的勇气，那个本来畏缩的男孩一蹦一跳飞快的跑走了。陈立农被那欢快的背影感染，又哼起了歌。  
舞台吗，陈立农有点心动。自己站在灯光下的那一天，家人是不是会为他骄傲呢？  
那自己的歌声会传递给更多的人吗？  
海绵宝宝哼到一半，陈立农猛的一拍大腿。  
那小子冰淇淋没给钱。

 

这是他与赖冠霖的全部记忆。陈立农贪恋的看着灯光下挥手的赖冠霖。  
时间过了那么久，向多少客人递过了冰淇淋，听了多少人的故事。关于赖冠霖的记忆却没有消散，那个欢快带着期待的声音反而日渐清晰。  
*你唱歌那么好听，有没有想过当歌手啊？“

第一次，陈立农也开始对什么东西有了期待，有一种叫做梦想的东西在心里萌芽。他和妈妈商量着，最终决定去考远在台北的南强工商。  
也许，像赖冠霖说的那样，也像自己说的那样，  
因为年轻，为了梦想，一切都可以试一试。

曾经在台北生活为了舞台梦想的男孩如今站在台北的体育馆舞台上，在台北这个城市里怀揣梦想的人变成了他。

自己还走在登上舞台的路上，当初站在夜市里舔冰淇淋的男孩却已经站在了舞台顶端。  
陈立农抚摸着手灯银色的微光心里默默念到，  
你的梦想，成真了不是吗。

陈立农已经很久没做过梦。  
这天晚上，他久违的找回了丢失的梦境。  
梦中是站在舞台上的赖冠霖，和站在观众人群中的自己。赖冠霖并没有做什么，甚至连一个眼光都没有施舍给他。  
虽然他曾不止一次梦到赖冠霖，从最初不记得模样的夜市对话，到这次突然间改变距离感的明星与粉丝，赖冠霖冷清的脸映衬在绵软的声音里。  
陈立农已经很久没有体会过这种与对方逐渐拉开距离的无力与恐惧。

从梦中醒来睁开眼，又是一个普通的清晨，却又与曾经的每个清晨有些不同。  
他觉得自己该做些什么了。

 

03  
窗外陌生的风景飞速的退去，心绪随着车辆的颠簸七上八下。  
据说北京很少有路上这么顺畅的时候。  
北京的路很堵，空气很干，首尔该是怎么样呢。

本是准备韩国练习生考试的自己，阴差阳错被传奇星选中，阴差阳错来到了大陆。  
唉，陈立农摊开手掌，离赖冠霖又更远了呢。

陈立农迫切的想上电视，上了电视，赖冠霖就可以看到他。  
你看，我履行了我们的约定哦，我站在舞台上了。  
摊开的手掌重新握成了拳，陈立农抬头看向窗外飞逝而过的景色。  
其实赖冠霖早就忘记了吧。

 

陈立农进场的那一刻有点开心，一抬眼竟然就是乐华的练习生坐在那里。站在前面貌似犹豫的选着座位，心思早就跑到了乐华那排黑衣服中间的两人身上。  
见到了Justin和朱正廷，那四舍五入就是见到了赖冠霖。

想要与他们两个搭话的心情咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡，生疏的距离感让他懊恼着自己该怎么融入到他们中间去才能不突兀的问到赖冠霖。好在他们很快在上台准备和表演结束的间隙和Justin打了招呼，自己那一手心的汗也不知是上台表演结束的后怕，还是和Justin说上话的激动紧张。

连续十几个小时的第一期录制终于结束，练习生们散场之余陈立农看似自然的挨到Justin身边。心思拐了几个弯，话题换了多少个，陈立农终于聊到了produce101，陈立农小心翼翼的问Justin，那你认识赖冠霖吗。

认识呀，他挺努力的，练舞练歌也都很专心，就是很少说话，不过他本来看着也乖巧，不像我这么皮哈哈哈哈哈。  
哦对了，他好像总是喜欢吃巧克力味的冰淇淋。

余明君正用微信向赖冠霖感谢他的应援视频。  
他看着远处和乐华挖空心思聊天的陈立农给赖冠霖发了一个嘻嘻笑的表情包，哎，我们这边也有一个和你差不多大的台湾人过来参加节目呢，他乖巧的样子一眼就让我想到你。  
对话框另一边的赖冠霖一愣，他没有想到余明君会给他这样一个惊喜。

赖冠霖看似清冷，却比谁都要长情专一。  
喜欢的歌永远听不腻，一支笔要用到没有墨水，从未变过的穿衣风格，一直记到现在的那个高雄夜市里的男孩子。

刚到韩国他还曾满腔热血信誓旦旦，与台湾迥异的气候文化，吃不到的蔬菜水果，异国他乡，语言不通，交流困难的老师朋友让他心中的热情渐渐熄灭。  
每次吃苦难过，他都会想起陈立农笑着对他说，你还年轻，就应该追逐梦想，没有什么可以阻止你。他想，他懂得，自己现在已经在韩国，梦想就在脚下。  
于是他参加了produce101，他在《怯》里唱了夜市那个男孩子曾经和他说过的话。  
他没有什么可以让那个男孩子认出是他的办法，可是他想着，也许呢？  
produce101现在这样火，他能看这个节目，他能听到自己这句歌词，他会想起曾经夜市里见过的一个可笑的男孩子还和他做了约定……吗

两个人奋斗总比孤独一人更有前进的力量。他当初缺少勇气，硬拉着自己和那个没问过姓名的男孩子约定一起走上舞台，但是还没等到对方的回复便仓皇逃走。  
连名字都没问，他肯定会把自己的话当成玩笑吧，赖冠霖抱膝坐在练习室里，从高强度的练习到高密度的行程，让他更加怀念起当初在高雄随时就可以和陌生人敞开心扉的日子。

他想再见一次夜市里那个男孩，告诉他现在自己正在毫不犹豫的像梦想努力，问他是不是现在也会说和当初一样的话。

偶像练习生第一期播放的时候，赖冠霖在马来西亚刚刚结束当晚的粉丝见面会，只来得及看节目的回放。端着手机从休息室看到宾馆，途中差点摔了跟头，丹尼尔笑着说他玩游戏都没有这么认真。  
赖冠霖面上笑起来，心里撇了撇嘴。不敢相信对方也真的兑现了他一厢情愿的承诺，他自然要仔细看看那张3年未见的脸。

赖冠霖再一次听到了那首高雄海风里温柔宠溺的《女孩》。  
粉衫白裤，带着笑纹的双眼。  
他与初识见面并无多大变化，赖冠霖一眼辨认出那是他曾经在夜市里遇到的男孩子。  
原来他叫陈立农。  
也许陈立农曾忘记他，赖冠霖却一次都不曾忘记。

于此同时，大厂的食堂里，100个练习生也坐在一起刚刚看完了直播。大家相互开着刚刚直播里的玩笑，陈立农却悄悄的攥紧衣角。赖冠霖给余明君的应援视频让他分不清自己到底是羡慕还是嫉妒，只觉得心里仿佛有火在烧。明明他比谁都要更早认识赖冠霖，现在却眼睁睁看着他为别人应援。  
赖冠霖应该是他的才对。

日有所思，当晚他便做起了梦。  
是令人脸红心跳的画面，他与那人亲吻缠绵让他最终属于自己。在他释放的那一刻，他清楚的望见身下冷清的面容染上红晕。  
一梦醒来，陈立农对着对床还在熟睡的室友惊出一身冷汗，他告诉自己一定是因为比赛压力太大，身下的湿濡却让他清醒的意识到他对赖冠霖产生了怎样的感情。  
本来没有多少睡眠时间的陈立农在黎明的几个小时里一个人思考着人生。赖冠霖于他，到底是执念，是习惯，还是梦想。  
他把每个可能性都想了一遍，唯独排除了爱情。  
喜欢是喜欢的，可是关于爱情，他不敢想，也不敢相信。他们之间横向隔着千山万水，纵向隔着无数的舞台，流量与成就。  
高攀不起。

所以陈立农也未曾想到是赖冠霖主动来加了他好友。  
甚至从没想过赖冠霖会有微信，他用仅有的可以使用手机的时间打开手机，第一条跳进眼中的消息竟然是赖冠霖的好友请求。

正在惊讶之时身旁有人拍拍自己的肩膀，冷不丁把他吓了一跳，抓紧了手机回头看过去，是余明君笑着的小黑脸。  
我和冠霖说有个台湾人和我参加一个节目，我们节目播出了之后也不知怎的冠霖就非要找我要你的微信，你们俩这到底是认识还是不认识啊？

陈立农看看屏幕上赖冠霖发过来的小表情，懵懵回了一句，我也不知道。

年轻人总是有同年代的惺惺相惜，更何况同是出自宝岛。  
余明君唏嘘着自己年事已高感叹的拍了拍陈立农的肩。

他们自己也不曾想到过，夜市里的一个约定就轻易许下两个少年的未来。他们只当对方早已忘了这个久远的玩笑般的约定，各自傻傻的一头撞进未知的世界，  
认真起来，便是一生。

 

04  
苦闷的练习和无望的竞争中，能使用手机的时刻便是陈立农唯一的欢喜。  
从只言片语到语音表情包，赖冠霖好像比自己更会熟练的使用微信，大厂练习生们的表情包被他用来吐槽，语音一条接一条的蹦出来，陈立农从来没想到镜头前冷清的他话这样多。

说多了怕对方烦，说少了又怕对方觉得自己冷淡。陈立农脑子里荡漾着五花八门不着边际的小心思，手上却笨拙的回复着客套的言语。

韩国比中国快一个小时。  
陈立农好不容易催着对面的人放下手机去睡觉，对方没了声响他却仍然埋在被子里把自己缩成一团舍不得睡。手指上下划动着手机屏幕将聊天记录一遍遍翻来覆去的看，就像当初守着赖冠霖比赛的时候。  
赖冠霖的表情包里从来没用过他。又听了一遍语音，赖冠霖的吐槽内容里也没有。  
陈立农觉得有点窒息。他一把掀开被子坐起来，房间里一片黑暗，室友的小夜灯和手机屏幕映着他们蓝莹莹的脸。陈立农叹了口气又躺了回去。一边不想让自己不帅的样子被赖冠霖吐槽，一边又失落于他不用自己的表情包是不是不喜欢自己。

这种无聊单纯的思春期敏感很快被新的苦痛湮灭，陈立农迎来了人生中最无措的指责和嫌恶。  
后来，大家都说是陈立农自己从黑暗中走了出来，却没人知道，其实第一个个安慰来自于海那边的赖冠霖。

他第一次意识到自己从来都是孤单一人，急需找人倾诉的心情让他找到工作人员谎称有急事，拿到手机打给了赖冠霖。听到对面喂了一声之后，陈立农才反应过来为什么打给了他，还是在最需要睡眠的深夜里。陈立农清了清喉咙，声音仍然不见起色的嘶哑。  
没事啦，打错了而已。  
你等等，你怎么了。  
准备按下挂掉电话的按键的手颤抖了一下。没有原因的，突然间所有委屈都爆发，他蹲在墙角痛哭起来。他用手捂着嘴，却仍然把抽泣传递到了电话的另一边。

陈立农你还是不是个男人了，你别哭啊，说好的心理年龄25呢  
对面慌了手脚，却碍于遥远的距离不能给他一个安慰的拥抱。

陈立农真的很委屈，他太需要一个人来理解他。一面抽泣着一面向赖冠霖辩解着自己的无辜，听筒里一片静默，陈立农有时以为赖冠霖已经睡着了。  
在他终于停下了话语的几秒后，软儒低沉的声线从听筒那边传过来，织出一张柔韧的网，陈立农仿佛只是被这音色治愈，陷在这张网里不愿起身。  
赖冠霖说，”这没什么的，总是该去面对，要学会长大“

陈立农被他装作过来人的样子逗笑，在电话这头低低的笑起来，气息喷在手机上变成赖冠霖耳边隆隆的噪音。  
“笑什么，你难道是要让我描述比你还惨的经历？”  
“不要，你说了，我会心痛……”  
话筒那边突然就没了声响，陈立农也懊恼自己一时口快仿佛说了些不该说的话  
一时间话筒里传来的只有对方清浅的呼吸声。  
“我是说……”  
陈立农正想着该如何解释或是重新拯救一下气氛，却听见对面欢快的笑起来。  
“我以为，是我一个人的单相思……“  
意识到自己说了什么，赖冠霖飞快的挂断电话。

电话里传来嘟嘟的忙音，陈立农咬着唇将手机贴在左胸上，觉得自己大概又要哭了。  
一时间觉得自己在做梦，一时间觉得是赖冠霖的安慰，一时间又觉得自己卑微的喜欢得到了回应。  
这会早已忘记刚刚的悲伤，只觉得大脑混沌不堪想要起身回宿舍睡上一觉。  
走了几步却见对方再次打了电话过来。  
赖冠霖流水一样的声音又从听筒里涓涓的淌出来。  
我......我刚刚还没说完。  
你说哪句？  
是说……不能别人说你不行你就不行啊，你看我原来还不是D等级的，现在我可是在wanna one出道了。

在韩国不得不遵从忙内的分内之事，赖冠霖终于从那繁琐的兄弟制度里解脱出来，乖顺的小孩一时间也显露出些少年的张狂，一口过来人的语气还带着那么点强装出来的感慨。

“有什么可担心的，将来也总会面对这些，振作点”  
陈立农终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，

我有比你大诶，叫我哥啦  
才不要，我是你前辈……你叫前辈才对  
啧，什么时候我们才能平等对话啊  
你出道了我就叫你哥，怎么样？  
陈立农突然不知道该怎样回答。  
对方顿了一下，又接上，语气认真像是在立下什么誓言。  
你会出道的，和我一样站在舞台上。  
我等你。

 

陈立农永远记得赖冠霖在人潮熙攘中局促的问他，  
你想不想当明星？

最终站在写着2的位置上的时候，他想了很多。在他17年的人生里，他其实并没有去过太多的地方，却遇见过台湾，大陆，来自世界各地形形色色的旅人，听说过见证过各种各样的故事。  
可这许多人许多故事，千回百转却也绕不过一个赖冠霖。

赖冠霖帮他孕育梦想，支撑他不断前进，陪伴他度过孤独和黑暗。  
陈立农从小到大在夜市，在学校，在比赛中见过很多人，过早的成熟也让他懂得很多道理。  
可这短暂的十七年里，心中念念不忘让他不曾停步的追逐的只有这一人，心中坚持的也只有追逐梦想这一条道理。  
他的前行皆只为了这个人，赖冠霖是他的梦想，他是夸父，赖冠霖却不是那灼人的烈日，而是温润柔和的一捧月光。他知道自己将来也会走去更多地方，遇见更多的人，这次他却再也不会忘记夜市里和赖冠霖相识的那个夜晚。  
那是他们梦想起航的地方。

 

赖冠霖在回宿舍的保姆车里随着颠簸和摇晃费力的对着手机屏幕聚焦。  
手机里那个人站在高台上，笑眼里含着泪，像被揉碎在夜空中的星屑。陈立农对着镜头一笑，便隔着屏幕在赖冠霖眼里撒落一片星光。邕圣祐从旁边揽过赖冠霖的肩，  
我们冠霖看什么呢，怎么还看哭了？

我等到了。  
赖冠霖抹抹眼泪，又笑起来，嘴里的韩语像是回复邕圣祐，却让邕圣祐摸不到头脑。  
赖冠霖仍然盯着屏幕，最后嘴唇颤抖着，用中文吐出了一个带着哭音的，  
哥......

 

05  
雨从他到了台北那天就没有停过。接连几日阴雨连绵，直到现在天空还是暗沉沉的一片。  
陈立农站在林口体育馆的关系者入口处收了伞，雨滴与天上积云粘连着下的细腻，平白让他产生眩晕的窒息感。

上一次还是自己打工攒钱，紧张的抢票，坐在离舞台很远的位置上盯着米粒大小的人影，现在竟已经是能够来到关系者席看他演出的身份。  
陈立农再一次展开那张票，指尖轻轻抚过粉白色纸面上粗糙的印刷体字。  
Wanna One World Tour＜ONE:THE WORLD＞ in Taipei  
8月25日 19:00

也不知道赖冠霖到底费了多大力气才帮他留一张票，还隔着千里送到他的手上。  
陈立农看了看远处模糊不清的雨幕，他低头用左手掐了手臂一把。  
嘶……

坐在极佳位置上看完了演唱会全程，陈立农颇有些感慨。来看演唱会的粉丝无疑是喜爱着他们的idol的，如今自己也是那个站在舞台上被万人瞩目的一员，他也知道在万千粉丝中每一个人都是多么的渺小。  
演唱会已经结束，他仍然坐在会场里，回顾着微信上无数次错开时间的留言。早安晚安，吃饭睡觉，昨天很累，今天很开心，最近很忙，注意休息。

还未等所有观众散场，他的手机屏幕便迫不及待的闪烁起来。  
赖冠霖要自己去后台见他。

除了夜市里匆忙短暂的对话，他与赖冠霖从未见过。参加偶像练习生之后两人才重新认识，行程繁重的两个人贪婪的缩减着自己的睡眠视讯，甚至用留言一般的联系方式持续了快有大半年。连他自己都曾忘却赖冠霖的面容，仅仅靠着几个月来的视讯联系维系出的感情让陈立农惶然不安。  
这种想要见到赖冠霖的执念是喜欢吗，这种执念是因为爱情吗？

他走到了门前，终于与赖冠霖一门之隔。  
他问赖冠霖是否现在在房间里，赖冠霖很快回复了一个在，逼得他不得不鼓起勇气打开那扇隔离两个人三年之久的门。

本以为第一次见面会是尴尬和局促，却没想到来到在后台见到对方如此的顺理成章。  
赖冠霖似乎已事先和wanna one的其他成员打过招呼，休息室里单独给他们两个留出一片空间。

他听到自己对着那个橙金色的脑袋轻轻叫了一句，  
“冠霖？“

听到声音，那颗橙金色的脑袋猛然抬起，两人竟这样呆呆对视了3秒。  
赖冠霖和镜头前的他无甚差别，甚至更清秀上一些。没有了冰冷屏幕的阻隔，眼前的人不再是高冷锋利的月下少年，温顺的站在那里，眼里分明夹杂着喜悦和狡黠。

陈立农，你怎么才来？  
他说着狠狠给了陈立农一个拥抱。

我等了你这么久，你怎么才来到我身边。

已经不是可以随便约咖啡厅的身份，两个公众人物这样各自捏着一杯速溶咖啡相视而笑。

冠霖，你和以前很不一样。  
怎样，是变好了，还是变坏了？  
陈立农挠挠头，我不知道。  
好像是变勇敢了，变得不再犹豫不再畏惧了。  
人都是要长大的。

他们都在审视对方，在赞叹，也在心疼。  
他看起来那么大只，经历却还少，仍是一个乖巧的孩子  
他看上去乖顺，却懂得很多，已经是个成年人模样。

你在韩国怎么样？  
“刚来的时候不会韩语，什么都听不懂，没法交流也没法上课，“当年吃着冰的男孩如今已经可以面不改色的喝着苦咖啡，“好在我终于熬出头“  
“你呢，大陆那边过的好吗？“  
“刚来的时候受不了北京干燥的天，反反复复感冒了好几次，没有舞蹈基础，还是独自一人，我当时很怕，“速溶咖啡在杯子里打转，“好在我都坚持下来……“  
沉默在两人之间游移，最终陈立农抬起手揉了揉赖冠霖的头发，  
“辛苦了~”  
“你也是”赖冠霖笑起来，用力的给了陈立农一个大大的微笑，“我们都是被幸运眷顾的人“

临走之前，赖冠霖抓住机会将一张窄窄的纸塞进陈立农空荡荡的卫衣领口里。  
“这是什么？“  
“当年没有付的冰钱。“  
陈立农恍然，原来他还记得，记了这么久。  
他无奈的笑着赖冠霖的恶作剧从衣服里掏出那张纸币，觉得两人之间好像突然两清，又想到赖冠霖为了这点小事情念在心里这么久有些可爱。  
“那你给多了啦，现在的冰也没有卖到100台币呀“  
“那……你明天给我带个冰过来就好嘞“  
“好哦，我一定会来的。“

 

06  
仍然是没有放晴的阴雨天，衣服已经晕得半湿，刘海一缕一缕的搭在额前。  
陈立农觉得他疯了才会瞒着经纪人和工作人员大晚上的跑来这里。

他现在正站在赖冠霖房间门前，从电梯到房间门口这段路已经被他来来回回踩了十几遍。  
手里拎着随便路边买来的冰，他告诫自己是为了给赖冠霖送冰才来的。  
催眠了几遍，陈立农叹了口气。  
傻子都不信。

门从里面被突然打开，陈立农一抬头就对上赖冠霖戏謔的脸。  
“昨天还没看出来，你什么时候变得这么瞻前顾后了？“赖冠霖扬了扬下巴 “都走到门口了，不进来吗？“  
“我……“  
陈立农左右张望了一下，被不耐烦的赖冠霖一把抓住手臂拎了进去。  
门缓慢合上，最后发出滴––––的一声。

“陈立农，吻我。”  
赖冠霖抱着手臂微叉着腿站在床边，双眼定定的锁着陈立农。表情冷淡，说出的话却仿佛卷着火舌一般的热烈直接。  
“今天马上就要过去了，难道你就想这样带着遗憾回到大陆等待下次不知何时的见面吗？“

陈立农默默将冰放在桌子上。  
他确实是想要干些什么的，这是他和赖冠霖能把握的最后一天。看着赖冠霖与往日截然不同自然而然散发出的气场，陈立农有些踌躇。  
现在的他便可以了吗，现在的自己便有足够的资本可以站在赖冠霖身边了吗。

“陈立农，你有什么不敢。”赖冠霖抓着对方的领子拉近自己。  
“你可以背着经纪人，背着助理姐姐跑来看我，你可以不顾世俗眼光的喜欢我，你已经等了这么多年，你为什么连吻我一下都做不到？“

赖冠霖对着他总是有什么便说什么的，从前是，现在也不曾变过。陈立农叹了口气。  
最后温热的嘴唇贴上来的时候，却是赖冠霖先红了耳根。  
来自陈立农的亲吻带着虔诚的意味，他在自己的唇上清浅的啄吻，赖冠霖感受到贴在自己唇瓣上的温热有着微不可察的颤抖。  
他耐不住咬了对方一口，被咬的人闷哼一声，抬起头用委屈的下垂眼看他。

”陈立农，你不用这么卑微的，你现在是能够和我并肩的人啊“  
”陈立农，你看看我，我是一个普通人，是夜市里吃了冰淇淋没给钱的那个男孩。“

陈立农有些想哭。  
他终于捏住了赖冠霖的下巴撬开他的唇齿，缱绻着将赖冠霖淹没在爱的情潮里。赖冠霖偷偷睁眼看自己的爱人，陈立农眼角边的水滴便滴在了赖冠霖的眼里，逼的他睫毛轻轻煽动几下又闭上眼。  
他没看清那是汗，或者是泪。

旖旎的亲吻逐渐变了味道，房间里开着空调，空气却灼热起来。陈立农抱着赖冠霖身形不稳的双双扑倒在柔软的床上，都还是未成年，两人笨拙的交换着唾液，像两头相濡以沫的小兽，凶猛又生疏的撕咬着对方的唇齿，舌头又不甘寂寞的追逐，发出只有在影片里才听过的啧啧水声。

靠着本能磕磕绊绊走到了最后一步，赖冠霖被压在自己身下的陈立农捏住臀瓣用那物磨蹭的时候还是又惊又气。

“陈立农，虽说你比我大，但按资历来说，我可是你前辈！“  
“赖前辈，那你可听过一句话， “陈立农在赖冠霖耳边轻吐一口气，在赖冠霖心神不宁间一个翻身将位置调换，对着赖冠霖没反应过来的脸挑眉一笑，“后来者居上。”

进入的那一瞬间两人还有些莫名的羞赧，却谁都不肯退步，各自带着骄傲和那么点自负。  
“艹！“  
陈立农低头吻住刚刚吐出脏字的嘴。  
“我的白月光呢，是不能说脏话的。“  
赖冠霖第一次做下面那个，除了最开始的艹，他疼的嘶嘶吸气也不肯再叫一声痛，只反射性的缩紧了后穴。  
陈立农被赖冠霖里面的紧致绞得闷哼，只得顿了一下，假装无事的问了一句。

“冠霖，我要开始咯？“  
“废话那么多，上就好了……“

这会赖冠霖缓过来，从没体会过的充实感让他渐渐感到不满，又希望里面那根快点动起来，撇开头羞愤的嚷了一句。

“刚刚赖前辈不还批评我胆小懦弱么，我当然要拼尽全力展示给赖前辈看了。“

陈立农无疑是温柔的，即使性事上他们都是不服输的性格，他仍然感受到来自陈立农温柔醇厚的爱意。赖冠霖软绵绵的叫起来，陈立农笑说，你果然还是小时候的样子，哪里有变。

高潮的那一瞬间，赖冠霖在陈立农后背抓出了几道红痕。  
一时间谁都没舍得说话，享受着时间里细致的温存。感受到胸前一点点晕湿，陈立农把赖冠霖从被子里挖出来，却见看见他红通通被泪水沾湿的眼角

“可是我真的很不想离开你。“  
脱下外壳的赖冠霖就像一匹小鹿，“赖冠霖是不是很傻……他就为了一个在夜市里的约定等了三年。“

赖冠霖的话前言不搭后语，陈立农却莫明听懂了。  
他把赖冠霖往自己怀里紧了紧，  
“没关系，陈立农也很傻……他追着那个吃了冰淇淋还忘了给钱的男孩子追到现在。“  
陈立农低下头，用唇堵住对方因为想要说些什么而微张的嘴。  
打开了赖冠霖坚硬清冷的外壳，便是柔和的一片月光。赖冠霖热情的回应着，他们都告诉自己，夜还很长。

晨光终是慢慢爬上窗格，穿过积雨的云层从窗帘缝隙里撒出微弱的光亮。  
陈立农小心的没有在任何地方留下痕迹，赖冠霖却恶意的在除了脸和脖子以外在他身上留下一片片殷红的吻痕。  
“你好心狠哦，这样几天都消不下去吧？我回去只能穿长袖了诶，超热的。“  
陈立农往身上套着衬衫，眼纹挤到一起笑的像朵向日葵。  
“我今天就要出发回首尔了喂，我还没嫌弃你让我行动困难呢。“赖冠霖一边扶着腰起床，嘴里还别扭的小声嘟囔着，“你就让我在你心里多留几天吧。“

一句话让两个人都突然意识到即将到来的分别，残存的温度骤然消散殆尽，房间里也变得有丝阴凉。陈立农这次将赖冠霖紧紧的包进怀里交换了一个绵长的吻。他将下巴搁在赖冠霖的肩上，声音带了点鼻音。  
属于那个人低沉的话语从耳边流淌进心里，让赖冠霖眼眶发酸。  
他说回来吧。  
回来大陆发展，我们一起，我等你。

 

我等到了你出道，你也等到了我出道。  
我们终会有一天可以站在同一个舞台之上。  
所有的等待，都值得。


End file.
